


This is our place

by Slyst



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Takao loves Shintarou's fingers





	This is our place

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad I won't have anything longer out so I'm posting some random fluff between these two saps.

Takao and Shintarou sat face to face, straddling the bench in the locker room. They had stayed late after practice again to work on their passes. They were showered and changed and it had become almost a ritual for the two to sit together like this quietly while Takao wrapped Shintarou’s left fingers.

The shorter boy knew he had been given something special by being allowed to do this. Sometimes the taller boy would even let him trim and file his nails. He loved Shintarou’s fingers. They were long and elegant. They helped the team win, they made passes to him, they touched Takao with so much care and love. While Shintarou had a hard time expressing himself with words, he spoke so often with his fingers.

First Takao would bring up the miracle's pointer finger, placing a kiss on the pad of the first phalange. After repeating the process down each finger after each knuckle, he would do the same down the backs of them. Just gentle, light kisses. They were precious fingers after all.

Then he would begin wrapping, with white tape only, starting at the tip of his thumb. He loved Shintarou’s thumbs. They were gentle when they caressed his cheeks.

His pointer finger was Takao’s favourite. Just thinking about how many times he’d had it in his mouth, sucking and licking at the appendage made him grow warm with arousal, but this, this was a moment of peace. He would unwrap this finger again later when they were warm and heated, bodies pressing together in need.

Takao always smiled to himself while he wrapped the middle finger. He’d seen it often enough when he was being particularly noisy when Shintarou was trying to study or read. He rather liked that finger too.

Shintarou’s ring finger was special. Maybe they hadn’t been together for long but he knew he was going to put a ring on it one day. Everyday he fell deeper in love with the miracle and there was no end in sight. He placed another kiss to that finger once it was wrapped.

The pinky finger was always last, before wrapping it Takao would curl his own around it in a reaffirmation of a promise they had made together when they first started dating.__  
__

Once all fingers were wrapped Takao would place another round of kisses up and down Shintarou’s fingers, then a final kiss on the palm of his hand before beaming up at his boyfriend, “All done!” He chirped.

“Satisfied?” Shintarou liked to pretend he didn’t care about this ritual but Takao knew otherwise.

He knew in the way his fingers would adjust and curl into the shorter boy’s ministrations. He knew in the way his pinky finger would curl into Takao’s own in promise. Shintarou’s fingers were good at talking where he wasn’t.

Takao loved Shintarou’s fingers and everything that came with them. The bad days, the lost games, and the broken lucky items when Cancer was in last place. Yes, he would keep their promise, _forever_.__


End file.
